


Dancing December

by Jenna_Drakkainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Harry and Draco alone in the Burrow, Light Angst, Lucius Malfoy Dies, Lucius Malfoy funeral, M/M, Mentioned Cedric/Harry relationship, Nightmares, POV Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Removal of the Dark Mark, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Winter
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Drakkainen/pseuds/Jenna_Drakkainen





	Dancing December

\- Zabrałeś moje papierosy, Potter.  
Draco oparł się o framugę kuchennych drzwi z typową dla siebie nonszalancją i wbił w siedzącego przy stole Harry’ego niezadowolone spojrzenie. Brunet podniósł wzrok znad Proroka Codziennego i spojrzał na Malfoya obojętnie.  
\- Niczego ci nie zabierałem. Poza tym nie palę takiego gówna jak ty.  
\- Tak się nieszczęśliwie składa, że aktualnie mieszkamy w tym domu tylko my dwaj, więc musiałeś je wziąć – wycedził blondyn, na co Harry przewrócił oczami z niecierpliwością.  
\- Malfoy, ostatni raz powiem, że nie brałem twoich cholernych papierosów. Jeśli jesteś ślepy, to nie miej o to pretensji do mnie.  
Twarz Draco wykrzywił grymas złości. Już otwierał usta, aby rzucić jakąś jadowitą ripostą ale Potter odłożył gazetę i mając wyraźnie dość, wstał i wyszedł z domu.  
Śnieg zachrzęścił głośno pod podeszwami jego butów. Spojrzał w górę; niespokojne niebo pełne było poszarpanych chmur. Usiadł na sypiącym się murku będącym kiedyś częścią okazałego ogrodzenia i zawiesił wzrok na przykrytych śnieżnym puchem sosnach.  
Zaczynał się grudzień i nikt nie wracał. Harry dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien się nikogo spodziewać przed nowym rokiem, ale tydzień sam na sam z Malfoyem zdążył już go zniechęcić tak bardzo, że przez chwilę poważnie myślał o ucieczce. Dlaczego nie pojechał z Weasleyami do Billa i Fleur? Co go powstrzymało? Teraz musi pilnować Nory i znosić humory tego blond kretyna.  
Nie sądził, że taki będzie finał wygranej walki z Voldemortem. Nie mógł przewidzieć, że Malfoy Manor zostanie zmiecione z powierzchni ziemi, a Lucjusz i Narcyza będą musieli stawić się w Azkabanie. Nie mógł też wiedzieć, że sprowadzenie Draco do Nory będzie, paradoksalnie, najlepszym wyjściem. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż wszystko ucichnie. Młodego Malfoya mogli dopaść pozostali przy życiu fanatyczni poplecznicy Czarnego Pana, którzy skutecznie wymykali się aurorom. Nikt nie chciał dla niego takiej śmierci.  
Choć trudno było w to uwierzyć, Weasleyowie ciepło go tu przyjęli. Po straszliwej wojnie, która przyniosła tak wiele bólu nie liczyły się dla nich dawne spory. Teraz nie miało to już żadnego znaczenia. Zwłaszcza w obliczu strat, jakie wszyscy ponieśli.  
Jedynie Malfoy nie potrafił do końca wyzbyć się urazy, choć zmienił się po tym wszystkim. Ginny sugerowała, że jego niechęć to zwykła reakcja obronna i że Ślizgon jest cały czas zwyczajnie zagubiony po tym, co się stało. Harry’ego nie było chyba stać na taką empatię, ale czuł, że dziewczyna może mieć rację. Póki rodzina Weasleyów razem z Hermioną była w domu, Gryfon nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi. Starał się nie zauważać wiecznego niezadowolenia na jego twarzy i często wymrukiwanych pod nosem złośliwych komentarzy.  
Pozostanie z nim sam na sam okazało się jednak bardziej męczące, niż przypuszczał. I nie chodziło tylko o zachowanie Malfoya. Największym problemem było dla Harry'ego to, że został sam z osobą, która była związana z Voldemortem tak bardzo, jak nikt inny. Nie zamienili na ten temat ani słowa, ale wyraźnie czuł wiszące pomiędzy nimi napięcie. Widział, w jakim Malfoy jest stanie i niczego to nie ułatwiało. Blondyn snuł się po Norze niczym duch, co nie napawało Pottera radością. Jedyne o czym marzył od dłuższego czasu to święty spokój. Był potwornie zmęczony.  
\- Ekhm.  
Malfoy dołączył do niego, chrząknięciem sygnalizując swoją obecność. Harry zatrzymał wzrok na jego czarnym płaszczu i poczuł zapach waniliowych papierosów.  
\- Znalazłem – burknął, strzepując popiół na śnieg i przeczesując wolną ręką platynowe włosy. Brunet westchnął i oparł się o zniszczone ogrodzenie.  
\- Idę dzisiaj do Luny i Neville’a. Masz cały dom dla siebie.  
Spodziewał się, że Malfoya to ucieszy, jednak wyraz jego twarzy wciąż się nie zmieniał. Harry’ego zawsze zastanawiało, jakim cudem ten człowiek tak dobrze ukrywa emocje.  
\- Mam z tej okazji zamówić dziwki i otworzyć szampana?  
\- Możesz robić co chcesz, Malfoy. Oczywiście w granicach rozsądku.  
_Nie jesteś przecież u siebie,_ miał na końcu języka, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Już miał wstać, kiedy Draco znów odchrząknął.  
\- Słuchaj, Potter… Wciąż nie znam tego domu, a cholernie mi się tu nudzi. Nie sądzę, żeby to było możliwe, ale czy Weasleyowie nie mają tu może fortepianu?  
Harry spojrzał na niego z ukosa.  
\- Od kiedy ty grasz na fortepianie, Malfoy?  
\- Od kiedy skończyłem siedem lat.  
\- Gdybyś nie zauważył, fortepian stoi w tym samym pokoju co biblioteczka. Fred lubił na nim grać.  
\- Nie bywałem tam zbyt często. W końcu to ulubione miejsce Granger.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Twoja strata, Malfoy. Wyłącznie twoja.

***

Szukając kluczy do furtki usłyszał dochodzącą z domu przytłumioną muzykę.  
_Przynajmniej Malfoy się nie nudził,_ pomyślał Harry, wchodząc do środka. _Może jak się czymś zajmie to przestanie marudzić._  
Miał zamiar pójść od razu na górę, ale przystanął na chwilę wsłuchując się w dźwięki, jakie Draco wydobywał z instrumentu. Musiał przyznać, że wychodziło mu to całkiem nieźle. Zakradł się pod drzwi, chcąc rzucić okiem na Ślizgona.  
Blondyn pochylał się nad fortepianem, a jego palce bezbłędnie sunęły po klawiszach jakby była to rzecz, którą robił od zawsze. Zdawał się być kompletnie zatracony w tym, co robi; włosy opadły mu na czoło, a usta rozciągały się w delikatnym uśmiechu. Harry zamrugał z niedowierzaniem. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział u Malfoya uśmiechu innego niż szyderczy czy złośliwy.  
Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że minęło kilka minut. Potrząsnął głową i ruszył w kierunku swojej sypialni. Zasnął z rozbrzmiewającą w głowie melodią fortepianu.

***

Muzyka przerodziła się w upiorny wizg wiatru i rozpaczliwe krzyki pełne bólu.  
 _Kolejny koszmar. Znowu? Przecież cię zabiłem._  
Krew, blask ognia i powykrzywiane cierpieniem twarze Freda, Tonks i Lupina.  
 _Nie, nie, nie… Przecież to nieprawda, nie zginęli przeze mnie!_  
Martwi Ron, Hermiona, Ginny, Luna i Neville.  
 _Nie._  
Malfoy. Tak samo martwy jak inni.  
 _Nie, nie, NIE!_  
Krew, tyle krwi, że nie można przed nią uciec.  
Błysk zielonego światła.  
Wiatr był tak silny, że Harry czuł, jak nim szarpie. Tak mocno, że…  
\- Potter?! Potter!  
Zachłysnął się powietrzem i otworzył oczy, kaszląc ostro. Malfoy siedział obok niego i trzymał go za ramiona. Na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie.  
\- Krzyczałeś tak głośno, że byłem pewien, że ktoś cię zarzyna. Co to było, do cholery?  
Harry zmrużył oczy usiłując sobie przypomnieć, co widział we śnie ale wszystko rozmazało się w jednobarwną, ciemną plamę. Było mu słabo i czuł, że ma czoło mokre od potu. Westchnął cicho. Draco zreflektował się i zabrał dłonie z jego barków.  
\- Czasem wciąż jeszcze miewam koszmary. Było ich więcej jak ten skurwysyn żył. Nie sądziłem, że będą wracały.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie jest?  
Pokiwał głową.  
\- To idę. Nie drzyj się dziś już więcej, z łaski swojej.  
\- Jasne. Dzięki za troskę.  
\- To żadna troska, po prostu nie mogłem spać.  
Harry chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Ślizgon wyszedł, zostawiając go samego ze swoimi myślami.  
Zamknął oczy. Tej nocy koszmary już nie wracały.

***

Kolejnego dnia natknął się na Malfoya dopiero wczesnym popołudniem.  
\- Weasleyowie mają… dobre książki – przyznał z niechęcią, jakby wypowiedzenie tych słów stanowiło dla niego wysiłek. - Czytałem od rana.  
Harry nie krył zdziwienia. Sporą część biblioteczki Weasleyów stanowiły książki ze świata Mugoli, które Artur kolekcjonował od lat.  
\- No proszę, Malfoy, mugolskie powieści? Nie brzydziłeś się ich dotykać?  
Szare oczy rozbłysły nagłą złością. Blondyn obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z domu. Wrócił dopiero na obiad.  
Jedli siedząc naprzeciw siebie przy wielkim, dębowym stole. Z salonu dochodziły przytłumione dźwięki muzyki płynące ze starego gramofonu.  
\- Pomyślałem, że powinniśmy trochę poprawić nasze kontakty skoro mamy wytrzymać ze sobą jeszcze miesiąc – rzucił lekko Harry, mając nadzieję na faktyczną zmianę w ich stosunkach. Zaczynało go to męczyć, poza tym zwyczajnie brakowało mu towarzystwa.  
Draco wyglądał tak, jakby ość właśnie stanęła mu w gardle. Szybko jednak przybrał swoją standardową kamienną maskę.  
\- To znaczy?  
Harry sam nie wiedział, czego ma się spodziewać. Nastroje Malfoya były zmienne jak wiosenne niebo, a on sam też nie mógł się niczym pochwalić w tej kwestii. Często zwyczajnie nie potrafił powstrzymać się od złośliwych komentarzy. Chyba za bardzo się przez te wszystkie lata przyzwyczaił do wzajemnych docinek i atmosfery wiecznie trwającego konfliktu. Z drugiej strony… nigdy go tak naprawdę nie poznał.  
\- Usiądźmy, napijmy się, spróbujmy normalnie porozmawiać. Luna dała mi wyśmienite wino.  
Blondyn zastanawiał się chwilę.  
\- Lubię wino.  
Gryfon uśmiechnął się lekko, prawie niezauważalnie. Za oknem zaczął padać śnieg.

***

Wino od Luny faktycznie było doskonałe. Siedzieli w salonie z kieliszkami w dłoniach, wsłuchując się w trzaskanie ognia w kominku.  
Harry otwierał kolejną butelkę i przypatrywał się Draco. Teraz wydawał mu się taki jak dawniej – rozluźniony, pewny siebie i spokojny. Z tą różnicą, że nie uśmiechał się szyderczo. Uznał to za bardzo osobliwe.  
\- Potter, te twoje koszmary… Nie masz pojęcia jak to wygląda z zewnątrz. Czujesz coś wtedy? Można ci… jakoś pomóc?  
Brunet utkwił wzrok w płomieniach ognia, które przyjemnie ogrzewały całe pomieszczenie.  
\- Wcześniej czułem straszny ból. Czasem też emocje należące do niego. Nienawiść, żądzę mordu. Łaknąłem krwi i cierpienia. Ale teraz, wczoraj… tylko strach i pragnienie, żeby to się skończyło.  
Malfoy milczał.  
\- Chyba dobrze, że do mnie przyszedłeś. Czasem nie potrafię się sam obudzić.  
\- Voldemort wiedział co robi. Ciebie wciąż prześladują koszmary, a ja przez Mroczny Znak czasami w ogóle nie potrafię zasnąć.  
Wchodzili na niepewny grunt, ale Harry wiedział, że ta rozmowa jest nieunikniona.  
\- Eliksir, na który przepis dał mi kiedyś Severus pomaga, ale na efekty trzeba długo czekać. Czasem ręka boli tak bardzo, że sama świadomość doprowadza mnie do szału. No, ale zasłużyłem sobie – prychnął.  
Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Bzdura. Tym, co ostatecznie zrobiłeś zasłużyłeś sobie raczej na spokój niż na coś takiego. Dobrze o tym wiesz. Mogę na niego spojrzeć?  
Nie wiedział, czy alkohol zaczął krążyć Ślizgonowi w żyłach na tyle, żeby się zgodził, ale po chwili zastanowienia kiwnął głową i zaczął rozpinać czarną koszulę.  
Potter dopiero teraz zauważył, jak dobrze Malfoy jest zbudowany. Na ramionach i brzuchu miał wyraźnie zarysowane mięśnie, a ogień z kominka nadawał im barwę kości słoniowej. Trochę speszyła go ta obserwacja – Malfoy cały czas był w jego opinii po prostu chudy. Nie żeby przez te wszystkie lata zwracał na to jakąś większą uwagę, było mu to raczej obojętne, ale stwierdzenie tego wydawało mu się teraz zupełnie nie na miejscu. Czerń, którą blondyn zwykle nosił tylko potęgowała to wrażenie.  
Draco wyciągnął przed siebie lewe przedramię i utkwił w nim spojrzenie pełne niechęci. Wąż i czaszka zdawały się płonąć atramentową czernią na jego jasnej skórze i przyciągały wzrok w trudny do wyjaśnienia sposób.  
\- Hermiona coś na to poradzi jak wróci. Na pewno istnieje jakieś rozwiązanie.  
Malfoy parsknął z powątpiewaniem.  
\- Chciałbym w to wierzyć. Kiedyś… aaauuu!  
Spojrzał zaskoczony na palce Harry’ego, którymi ten bezwiednie dotknął Znaku. Gryfon natychmiast cofnął dłoń i w przepraszającym geście nalał Malfoyowi wina.  
\- Nie rób tego więcej, Potter. To nie jest nic fajnego ani ciekawego – mruknął Ślizgon, zakładając z powrotem koszulę. Harry bez słowa podał mu kieliszek, karcąc się w myślach za swoją głupotę.  
Mimo tego incydentu błoga atmosfera panująca w salonie Weasleyów zdawała się udzielać im obu. Pachniało drewnem, ogień płonął w kominku, muzyka sączyła się leniwie z gramofonu, a za oknem padał śnieg.  
\- Potter, od jakiegoś czasu chciałem ci powiedzieć, że… źle cię oceniałem. Zwłaszcza po tym, jak mnie uratowałeś.  
Harry patrzył na niego, mile zaskoczony. Choć Malfoy wciąż wypowiadał te słowa z ogromnym trudem, nie przypuszczał, że wino od Luny przyniesie takie efekty. Zamyślił się na chwilę. Prawda jest taka, że on też źle go oceniał. I nie miało to żadnego związku z wypitym alkoholem.  
\- To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie, Malfoy. W obu kwestiach. Tak, byłeś strasznym dupkiem, ja też. Ale zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad tym, ile słów zamieniliśmy przez te siedem lat?  
\- Hmm… Może ze trzydzieści – Draco spojrzał na niego i obaj parsknęli śmiechem. Harry podniósł kieliszek.  
\- No właśnie. Więc… Za początek przyjaźni, Malfoy.  
Ślizgon zaśmiał się, ale bez złośliwości.  
\- Rozpędzasz się, Potter. Nikt nie powiedział, że cię polubię.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
 _Nikt nie powiedział, że ja polubię ciebie._  
\- Ale to brzmi intrygująco. Niech będzie – dodał po chwili blondyn. Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie w myślach. Swój cel uznał za osiągnięty.  
 _Teraz powinno się tu znacznie lepiej mieszkać. Oby nie był to tylko efekt wypicia wyśmienitego alkoholu._

***

Następnego ranka wiedział już, że nie był to jedynie efekt wypicia wina od Luny. Obudził go zapach smażonego bekonu i świeżo parzonej kawy. Zszedł do kuchni i spojrzał w osłupieniu na Malfoya robiącego śniadanie.  
\- Malfoy… ty gotujesz?  
\- Owszem. Siadaj, zaraz będzie gotowe.  
 _Weasleyowie w to nie uwierzą,_ pomyślał Harry z rozbawieniem.  
Nora zatętniła życiem. Nie była już tylko miejscem zamieszkania dwóch osowiałych mężczyzn. Malfoy zaczął gotować, zaczytywał się w książkach Weasleyów, a fortepian rozbrzmiewał w domu coraz częściej. Ślizgon częściej i chętniej też wdawał się w rozmowy z Harrym, czasem zupełnie luźne, a czasem poważne. Bywały momenty, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że rozmawiają już bardzo długo albo że powiedział za dużo; ucinał wtedy szybko dyskusję, marszczył czoło i odchodził. Długo jednak nie wytrzymywał. Widać było, że albo jest gadułą, albo po prostu potrzebuje towarzystwa.  
Harry’emu było to bardzo na rękę. Przestała doskwierać mu uciążliwa samotność, zauważył poza tym, że Malfoy, o dziwo, nie jest wcale złym towarzyszem. Wieczorami często razem pili i grali w szachy. Nawet ich poczucie humoru okazało się podobne. Harry nie mógł się temu nadziwić. Jak opinie utrwalane przez tyle lat mogą okazać się tak mylące? Któregoś wieczoru przy szachach pomyślał, że z takim Malfoyem mógłby się zaprzyjaźnić już dawno temu. Brzmiało to absurdalnie, ale taka była prawda.  
Grudzień upływał powoli i leniwie, pełen srebrzystego śniegu i mocnego słońca. Czasem słońca nie było i po niebie sunęły ciężkie obłoki barwy żelaza.  
Podobnie było w Norze. Pomimo ogólnej lekkości jaka zapanowała pomiędzy Harrym i Draco zdarzały się też nieprzyjemne sytuacje. Harry miewał bardzo silne koszmary i zaniepokojony Malfoy za każdym razem go z nich wybudzał. Ślizgon z kolei dostawał listy z Azkabanu, które nie wróżyły niczego dobrego. Gryfon często zastawał go siedzącego przy kominku w środku nocy, z palcami zaciśniętymi na wiadomościach od rodziców. Czasem też wypity alkohol dawał efekt odwrotny do zamierzonego. Kilka razy Malfoy zaczął opowiadać o swojej rodzinie i życiu w ciągłej samotności. Harry zazwyczaj się nie odzywał, widząc, że Ślizgon chce jedynie pozbyć się męczących wspomnień, nie potrzebując pocieszenia. Czy w ogóle potrafiłby mu je dać? Strzępki tych rozmów budowały w jego głowie obraz chłopaka, który był bardzo przywiązany do rodziców zanim ci ślepo podążyli za Voldemortem. Chłopaka wcielonego do kręgu śmierciożerców w akcie zemsty, wbrew własnej woli, zbyt szybko i zbyt wcześnie. Chłopaka przez długie lata wiernie wyznającego ideały swojego ojca, które nagle okazały się zgubne. Zastraszanego i zostawionego samemu sobie. Doprowadzonego do punktu, z którego praktycznie nie było odwrotu. Chłopaka mającego wszystko, a jednocześnie nic.  
Harry’emu czasem robiło się głupio. Nigdy mu nawet nie przyszło do głowy, że ktoś taki jak Malfoy może mieć problemy.  
Był taki wieczór, kiedy zauważył w oczach Draco pojedyncze łzy. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, chłopak opanował emocje, a głos nawet mu nie zadrżał.  
Była jednak taka noc, której ciężar przytłoczył chłód wszystkich innych zimowych nocy.  
Pottera w progu Nory zaskoczyła wszechogarniająca cisza. Odwiesił kurtkę, zerknął do salonu i zamarł. Blondyn siedział skulony przy dogasającym kominku. Głowę miał ukrytą w ramionach, a w jednej z dłoni mocno zaciskał jakiś papier.  
Gryfon poczuł, jak oblewa go zimny pot.  
\- Ehm… Malfoy? Wszystko w porządku?  
Nie odezwał się ani nie poruszył. Harry podszedł bliżej, przeczuwając coś bardzo złego.  
\- Malfoy? Co się stało?  
Blondyn podniósł znad kolan nienaturalnie bladą twarz ze śladami zaschniętych łez na policzkach i utkwił w nim spojrzenie zaczerwienionych oczu. Gryfon nigdy nie widział u niego takiego wzroku, pełnego bólu, wściekłości i bezsilności. Poczuł, jak coś ściska go w środku.  
\- Odpieprz się, Potter. Ostatnie, czego potrzebuję to twoja gryfońska litość. Sam sobie ze wszystkim poradzę. Jak zawsze.  
Zimny, wyuczony ton zupełnie nie pasował do obrazu, jaki Ślizgon sobą przedstawiał.  
\- Przecież widzę, Malfoy. Powiesz mi, o co chodzi czy będziesz dalej unosił się swoją idiotyczną dumą?  
Jego spojrzenie wyrażało dziesiątki sprzecznych emocji.  
\- No i widzisz? Widzisz, jaki jestem? Uratowałeś mi życie, moje nędzne, kurewsko nieudane życie. A ja wciąż jestem taki sam. Nie mam w sobie nic dobrego. Nic! – wybuchnął nagle, wstając i uderzając pięścią w ścianę. Głos mu się załamał.  
– Obejdę się bez twojej wielkodusznej troski, nie zgrywajmy nagle najlepszych przyjaciół, Potter. Pewne rzeczy się nigdy nie zmienią – odwrócił twarz do Gryfona, ale wzrok wbijał w podłogę.  
Harry poczuł, jak ogarnia go wściekłość. Malfoy w ogóle go nie słuchał, uparcie pogrążając się w beznadziejnej rozpaczy i wyglądało to coraz gorzej. Przypadł do niego, przycisnął dłonie do ściany nad jego barkami i oparł czoło o kamień, obok policzka blondyna. Ten spojrzał na niego i zamarł.  
\- Co ty…?  
\- Zamknij się. Na Merlina, zamilcz. Gdybyś nie miał w sobie nic dobrego to nie cofnąłbyś się przed tym, co miałeś zrobić. I, do kurwy nędzy, nie roztrząsaj tego, nie użalaj się nad sobą. Żyj. Wszystko możesz zmienić. Myślisz, że co? Że nam jest, kurwa, cudownie? Mi też jest źle, wszystkim nam jest! Ale nie dlatego to przeszliśmy, żeby teraz znowu… A zresztą, chuj z tym.  
Malfoy opuścił głowę. Gryfon skupił się na chłodzie ściany na swoim czole. Uspokoił oddech i dopiero będąc tak blisko poczuł wszystko to, co targało Ślizgonem. Otarł się o paniczną, bezdenną rozpacz, bezgraniczny gniew i zagubienie. Ogrom tego go przytłoczył. Chciał coś powiedzieć, zreflektować się, ale w tym momencie usłyszał, że Malfoy płacze. Krótkim, cichym szlochem, tak, jakby resztkami sił ze sobą walczył. Osunął się po ścianie na podłogę.  
\- Zabili mojego ojca – wykrztusił, a łzy popłynęły kaskadą po jego policzkach.  
Harry poczuł, jak rosnąca mu w gardle lodowata kula pęka w żołądku. Nie spodziewał się tego, a przynajmniej nie tak wcześnie. Nie potrafił wykrztusić słowa. Co mógł powiedzieć Malfoyowi? Nie znosił jego ojca i wiedział, że Draco miał z nim trudne relacje, ale to wciąż była jego rodzina. Rodzina, którą kiedyś bardzo kochał.  
Powodowany zwykłym, ludzkim odruchem usiadł obok i położył Ślizgonowi dłoń na ramieniu, lekko go do siebie przygarniając. Chyba nigdy przy zdrowych zmysłach by tego nie zrobił, wiedział jednak, że tak należało. Draco najwyraźniej tego potrzebował, bo oparł się o Harry’ego i w ogóle nie tłumił już płaczu. Gryfon nie miał pojęcia co powinien zrobić, trwał więc tak, obejmując drżącego Malfoya i przygryzając mocno wargi.  
Żaden z nich nie powiedział już ani słowa. Harry dobrze wiedział, jaka to strata. Tak dobrze, jak nikt inny. Nigdy by mu tego nie życzył.  
Po jakimś czasie zauważył, że Malfoy zasnął. Przetransportował go do jego sypialni i przykrył kołdrą. Sam usiadł obok, wsłuchując się w niespokojny oddech Ślizgona.  
Tej nocy długo nie mógł zasnąć.

***

Rano Malfoy zastał Harry’ego przy Proroku Codziennym.  
\- Hej.  
\- Hej.  
\- Zostałeś ze mną wczoraj. Nie musiałeś. Dzięki.  
\- Musiałem i nie dziękuj. Chcesz coś zjeść?  
Draco pokiwał głową, usiadł obok i kiedy ich spojrzenia spotkały się na dłużej, Harry poczuł niewidoczną nić porozumienia pełnego spokoju i akceptacji. Coś, czego istnienia nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Było to zaskakująco dobre uczucie.  
Żaden z nich nie poruszał tematu Lucjusza. Gryfon wiedział, że Draco doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie tak mogą skończyć się dla jego ojca wielotygodniowe rozprawy w Azkabanie, ale zwyczajnie nie dopuszczał do siebie takiej myśli. Jak każdy, kto byłby na jego miejscu. Rozmowa na ten temat nie przyniosłaby niczego dobrego.  
Malfoy bez apetytu skubał jajecznicę, blady i osowiały, a Potter zerkał na niego co jakiś czas niezbyt zachwycony tym, co widzi.  
Co mogło chociaż trochę odwrócić myśli Ślizgona od ostatnich wydarzeń?  
Uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
Quidditch, oczywiście.

***

\- Dwadzieścia do osiemnastu. Wygrałem!  
Harry patrzył z zadowoleniem na Malfoya, który zsiadł właśnie z miotły i zarumieniony od lotu śmiał się w najlepsze. Oczy mu błyszczały, a zwykle idealnie ułożone włosy były teraz rozwiane na wszystkie strony.  
Od kilku dni grali codziennie w Quidditcha, który okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę, nawet jeśli była to tylko mocno okrojona wersja dla dwóch osób. Już dawno żaden z nich nie miał okazji beztrosko polatać. Draco wyraźnie odżył i pomogło mu to zepchnąć ponure myśli na dalszy plan. Byli trochę jak dzieciaki na pierwszym roku, podekscytowane nie tyle grą, co samym szalonym lotem na miotle i pędem powietrza smagającym skórę. Cudownym zapachem wiatru i upajającym smakiem słońca i mrozu.  
Gryfon miał już zabierać Błyskawicę i wracać do środka, gdy Malfoy nagle do niego podbiegł. Oparł się czołem o jego czoło i Harry zamarł, nie mając pojęcia, co robić. Roziskrzone spojrzenie szarobłękitnych oczu nie pozwalało mu odwrócić wzroku. Draco oddychał głośno i śmiał się jak dziecko.  
\- Dziękuję ci, Harry. Dziękuję!  
Poczochrał go braterskim gestem po włosach i odszedł, wesoło pogwizdując. W tym samym momencie z nieba zaczął padać drobny śnieg.  
Brunet osłupiał, a potem roześmiał się cicho.  
Pierwszy raz nazwał go po imieniu.

***

W połowie grudnia Harry dostał kolejne zaproszenie od Luny i Neville’a. Tym razem postanowił zabrać ze sobą Malfoya. Ślizgon od razu przystał na propozycję.  
\- Wyglądasz lepiej ode mnie – rzucił lekko urażony przed wyjściem, patrząc na atłasowe i aksamitne czernie, w jakie blondyn był ubrany. Draco wyszczerzył w uśmiechu swoje idealnie białe zęby.  
\- Czyżbym wyczuwał pretensję w twoim głosie?  
\- Wcale nie!  
\- Jestem Malfoyem, Potter. To zobowiązuje.

***

Wracali w świetle księżyca przez puste, zaśnieżone ulice. Ich wesołe śmiechy odbijały się echem od okolicznych budynków. Obaj mieli rozpięte płaszcze i szaliki niedbale zarzucone na szyje, zupełnie jakby znów mieli czternaście lat i wracali zbyt późno z Hogsmeade.  
\- Potter, kto by pomyślał, że kiedykolwiek się z tobą upiję! – zawołał Malfoy, obracając się wokół ulicznej latarni przystrojonej w świąteczne ozdoby. Oczy mu błyszczały, a uśmiech nie znikał z twarzy ani na sekundę. Harry patrzył na niego tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że tak miło spędzą wieczór.  
Schylił się po garstkę śniegu, ale Draco go uprzedził, uderzając śnieżką w plecy.  
\- Malfoy! – próbował go dogonić, ale Ślizgon już znikał za furtką prowadzącą do Nory. Pobiegł za nim.  
\- Skopię ci jeszcze dupę – wycedził, wchodząc do domu i patrząc na Malfoya, który nie przestawał się śmiać.  
\- Myślę, że wcześniej dowalę ci jeszcze kilka razy.  
\- Zobaczymy – odwarknął brunet i po chwili się roześmiał. Dawno nie miał tak dobrego humoru. – Co powiesz na grzane wino?  
\- To wyjątkowo dobry pomysł, Potter.  
Po chwili Harry wrócił do salonu z dwoma kubkami parującego grzańca. Wino było słodko-cierpkie, cudownie ciepłe i pachnące cynamonem i goździkami. Ogień w kominku dopełniał wrażenia błogości panującego w Norze.  
\- Powiedz mi, Malfoy, czemu Pansy nie próbuje cię odszukać? Byliście przecież razem, prawda?  
Blondyn wziął od niego wino i roześmiał się głośno i szczerze.  
\- Potter, ja nigdy w życiu nie byłem z Pansy i chwała Merlinowi. Nieustanne łażenie za tobą i trajkotanie o tym, jaki jesteś cudowny i jak może być wam razem wspaniale potrafi zniechęcić do wszystkiego. Łączyła nas tylko i wyłącznie przyjaźń.  
Harry parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Byłem pewien, że byliście parą.  
\- Jedyną osobą, z którą byłem związany w Hogwarcie był Blaise. Dawno temu.  
Gryfon zakrztusił się winem. Kaszlał tak długo, że Malfoy musiał poklepać go po plecach.  
\- Naprawdę? Blaise? Nie wiedziałem.  
 _Nie wiedziałem, że wolisz mężczyzn,_ miał na końcu języka, ale w porę się opanował. Zastanawiał się, jak mógł tego nie zauważyć. Ostatnio cały czas się przekonywał, że przez minione lata nie dostrzegał bardzo wielu rzeczy.  
\- A ty, Potter? Miałeś kogoś w szkole?  
Harry sposępniał na moment, ale Malfoy był z nim szczery więc i on powinien odwdzięczyć się tym samym. Westchnął cicho.  
\- Miałem. Cedrika.  
Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, ale żaden nie odwrócił wzroku. Nie trzeba było tutaj wielu słów. Nawet jeśli Malfoy był zdziwiony, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
\- Przykro mi.  
\- To też było dawno temu.  
Siedzieli w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że będziemy rozmawiać na temat naszych preferencji seksualnych, Potter – Draco postanowił kontynuować, a Harry się roześmiał. Czuł się trochę jak podczas jednego z tych długich wakacyjnych wieczorów w towarzystwie bliźniaków Weasley.  
\- Ja bym nigdy nie przypuszczał, że złamałeś tyle kobiecych serc. Przecież dziewczyny w Hogwarcie za tobą szalały. Musiały być zdruzgotane.  
\- Cóż, Potter, natury nie oszukasz. Możesz próbować, ale to z reguły kończy się źle – wyszczerzył się Ślizgon. – Sam na pewno rozumiesz. Jak zareagowała na to twoja rudowłosa przyjaciółka?  
Harry zaśmiał się na to wspomnienie.  
\- Było trochę dziwnie, ale chyba się domyślała. One często same zauważają takie rzeczy.  
\- Mnie Pansy prawie pobiła bo była pewna, że z niej szydzę. Ot, ślizgońska ambicja. Potem mnie strasznie przepraszała – Draco westchnął z rozbawieniem.  
Obaj wyciągnęli się w fotelach, dopijając grzane wino i ciesząc oczy widokiem płomieni tańczących w kominku.  
\- Malfoy, zastanawiałeś się kiedyś co będziesz robił jak się to wszystko uspokoi? Ja myślę coraz częściej o zostaniu aurorem.  
\- To nawet do ciebie pasuje, Potter. A ja, szczerze? Od dawna chciałem zająć się czymś związanym z alchemią.  
\- Chcesz zostać drugim Nicolasem Flamelem?  
\- Nigdy. Wyglądałbym fatalnie w tak zaawansowanym wieku. Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić.  
Obaj się roześmiali.  
\- Chyba pójdę do siebie, zaraz zasnę w fotelu.  
\- Potter?  
\- Hm?  
Podszedł zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, ale jakie to miało znaczenie, skoro Harry poczuł przyjemną, ciepłą woń wina i waniliowego tytoniu? Wlepił w niego zaciekawione spojrzenie zamiast się odsunąć. _Cholera by wzięła ten przeklęty alkohol._ Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego o tym pomyślał, ale nigdy wcześniej nie zauważył, żeby oczy Ślizgona były tak intensywnie niebieskie.  
Miał wrażenie, że kąciki ust Malfoya drgnęły nieznacznie.  
\- Dzięki, że mnie tam zabrałeś. To był… miły wieczór. Dobranoc – powiedział Draco dziwnie miękkim głosem i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. Zanim Potter zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, blondyn zniknął za drzwiami swojej sypialni.  
\- Dobranoc – rzucił w przestrzeń Harry, wchodząc powoli na górę.  
Kiedy znalazł się w swoim łóżku zdał sobie sprawę, że się uśmiecha.

***

Harry klęczał na spalonej ziemi i płakał. Dookoła niego leżały powyginane martwe ciała, a do jego płuc boleśnie wdzierał się duszący odór spalenizny i krwi. Wydawało mu się, że gdzieś w oddali rozlega się szyderczy śmiech mogący należeć tylko do Voldemorta. Rozejrzał się wokoło, z rosnącym przerażeniem rozpoznając znajome twarze. Wszyscy zginęli. Każda osoba, którą kochał była martwa. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że w objęciach trzyma zakrwawione ciało Malfoya. Jego martwe, szare oczy wpatrywały się w dal, a z ust spływała cienka strużka krwi. A więc jego też nie zdołał uratować.  
Łzy płynęły nieprzerwanie po policzkach Harry’ego, a ciałem targał szloch. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Zacisnął powieki, chcąc chociaż na chwilę uciec od tego koszmaru. Poczuł delikatny dotyk na ramieniu.  
\- Potter? Potter.  
Otworzył oczy i z ulgą stwierdził, że leży w swojej sypialni. Twarz i poduszkę miał mokre od płaczu, a ręce mu drżały. Draco siedział obok niego i lekko go obejmował. Wydawał się przejęty.  
\- Obudził mnie twój szloch. Cokolwiek ci się śniło, to był tylko sen. Nie w…  
\- Malfoy, trzymałem cię martwego. Byłeś cały we krwi. Nie zdążyłem uratować ani ciebie, ani innych. Kurwa mać – wydusił z siebie Harry łamiącym się głosem i nie powstrzymał kolejnych łez napływających do oczu. Ukrył twarz w rozdygotanych dłoniach. Po chwili poczuł, jak Ślizgon go do siebie przygarnia i mocno obejmuje.  
\- Potter, jestem obok. Całkiem żywy. Nikomu nic nie grozi. Jego już nie ma. Spokojnie.  
Malfoy był ciepły i w niewyjaśniony sposób roztaczał wokół siebie aurę spokoju i bezpieczeństwa. Harry był mu za to wdzięczny. Powoli się uspokajał. Bez cienia zażenowania stwierdził, że jest mu dobrze w jego objęciach. Tak po prostu.  
Spojrzał przez łzy na odsłonięte przedramię Ślizgona. Mroczny Znak wyglądał tak, jakby pojawił się tam wczoraj, a nie prawie dwa lata temu. Harry pomyślał z goryczą, że żaden z nich nie zasłużył na piekło, które obaj teraz przechodzili. Piekło, które pewnie długo jeszcze się nie skończy.  
Krwawe obrazy powoli rozmywały się w jego umyśle. Zabrał dłonie z mokrych policzków i wcisnął głowę mocniej w ramiona Draco. Wydawało mu się, że blondyn westchnął cicho.  
\- Potter, jeśli chcesz to mogę z tobą zostać aż zaśniesz.  
\- Chcę.

***

\- Mam pomysł jak uwolnić cię od twoich koszmarów. Tylko się nie śmiej.  
Draco wszedł do kuchni, skrzyżował ramiona i spojrzał na Harry’ego stanowczo. Gryfon podniósł wzrok znak kubka z herbatą i uniósł brwi. _Czy on się o niego naprawdę troszczył?_  
\- Nie będę, Malfoy. Mów.  
\- I nie ma to żadnego związku z tym, czego się o sobie wczoraj dowiedzieliśmy.  
Potter nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu.  
\- Nie będę się śmiał. Serio.  
\- To bardzo stara rodzinna magia Malfoyów. Będzie mi tylko potrzebna twoja zgoda.  
\- Na co?  
\- Na to, żebym od teraz spał z tobą. Przez jakiś tydzień.  
\- Że co?!  
Malfoy przewrócił oczami, ale wydawał się poważny i zdecydowany.  
\- Trudno jest to wytłumaczyć. Pokażę ci dzisiaj na czym to polega. Jeśli się zgodzisz.  
Harry był zaskoczony i trochę rozbawiony tą propozycją. Musiał jednak przyznać, że obecność Malfoya z jakiegoś powodu działała na niego bardzo kojąco. Odczuł to zwłaszcza wczoraj. Sam nie miał żadnego pomysłu na pozbycie się koszmarów. Po tym, jak eliksiry od Hermiony nie przyniosły żadnych efektów, nie miał już nic do stracenia.  
\- Czemu nie, Malfoy.

***

Przyszedł do niego późnym wieczorem w ciemnozielonej koszulce i czarnych spodniach od piżamy. Harry pokręcił głową.  
\- Wyglądasz jak typowy Ślizgon wyciągnięty w środku nocy z dormitorium Slytherinu.  
\- Potter, ciemna zieleń i czerń po prostu mi pasują. Od kiedy zwracasz uwagę na to, jak się ubieram? – uniósł brew.  
\- Nie zwracam uwagi na twoje ciuchy, Malfoy. Chciałbyś – zaoponował Gryfon czując, jak lekko pieką go policzki. Blondyn usiadł obok niego na łóżku.  
\- Dobra, skupmy się. Żeby zaklęcie zadziałało musimy spać jak najbliżej siebie. Dlatego proponuję się objąć.  
Harry zaśmiał się nerwowo.  
\- Objąć?  
Malfoy wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.  
\- Potter, uprzedzałem i prosiłem, żebyś się nie śmiał. Ja też czuję się jak idiota, jeśli to cię pocieszy. Weź mnie za rękę.  
Harry posłusznie splótł jego palce ze swoimi. Skóra Ślizgona była zaskakująco ciepła i miła w dotyku.  
Draco położył się za nim i przygarnął go do siebie. Harry starał się zachować powagę, ale wyjątkowo chciało mu się śmiać.  
\- Potter, cieszę się, że ci się podoba, ale skup się. Po wypowiedzeniu zaklęcia spróbuj zasnąć.  
\- Dobra, już. Przepraszam.  
Malfoy odchrząknął i zamknął oczy.  
\- _In nomine nostrae familiae: sanctimonia vincet semper_ – powiedział zdecydowanie, w wolnej dłoni unosząc różdżkę, z której spłynęło łagodne, złote światło. Płomienie świec stojących na parapecie zadrżały lekko, a śnieżyca za oknem przybrała na sile.  
Gryfon był pod wrażeniem tego, jaki spokój ogarniał go, kiedy byli tak blisko siebie. I nie była to kwestia zaklęcia, bo wczoraj też to czuł. Ciepło i bliskość, które działały na niego niespodziewanie kojąco.  
Zaczął bezwiednie wodzić palcami po przedramieniu, którym blondyn go obejmował. Nie pojmował, jak można mieć tak aksamitną skórę. Wczoraj tego nie zauważył, ale dziś wyraźnie czuł, że Malfoy pachnie trawą cytrynową.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy pomruk. Speszył się i zabrał dłoń z ręki Draco.  
\- Szkoda, że przestałeś, Potter. To było miłe.  
Harry już miał odpowiedzieć, ale Malfoy tylko objął go mocniej i westchnął cicho.  
\- Śpijmy. Chcę zobaczyć, czy zaklęcie zadziała.

***

Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale rodzinna magia Malfoyów – czymkolwiek była – naprawdę działała. Nie miał żadnych koszmarów, a przynajmniej ich nie pamiętał. Nie powiedziałby tego nigdy głośno, ale lubił zasypiać z Malfoyem. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio spał tak spokojnie. Nie pamiętał też, kiedy ostatnio zasypiał czując obok ciepło drugiego ciała.  
Potter zaczął mu się mimowolnie przyglądać. Zauważał rzeczy, których nigdy wcześniej nie dostrzegał. To, że Draco ma niesamowicie smukłe palce. Że bardzo często przeczesuje nimi włosy. Że podoba mu się jego szczery śmiech, którego przez te wszystkie lata nigdy nie słyszał. Że porusza się z naturalną, niewymuszoną gracją. I że choć doskonale ukrywa emocje, czasem z jego oczu można wyczytać wszystko.  
Te spostrzeżenia na początku wydawały mu się absurdalne. Odsuwał je od siebie z pełną mocą, jednak to nic nie dawało. Im dłużej obserwował Malfoya, tym bardziej blondyn go fascynował. A Harry nie potrafił okłamywać samego siebie: podobało mu się to.  
\- Malfoy, czym właściwie jest zaklęcie, które wypowiadasz każdej nocy? – zapytał któregoś dnia przy śniadaniu.  
\- To zawołanie rodu Malfoyów. _Czystość zawsze zwycięży._  
\- Czystość krwi?  
Ślizgon uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Teoretycznie tak, ale ja to od jakiegoś czasu interpretuję inaczej. Bardziej jako czystość intencji i uczuć – spojrzał mu w oczy i zaraz odwrócił wzrok. – Nie wytłumaczę ci na czym dokładnie polega to zaklęcie. Sam nigdy go do końca nie rozumiałem. Ale cieszę się, że działa.  
Harry zamyślił się na chwilę. Słyszał kiedyś o rodach, które posługiwały się bardzo silną, starą magią związaną z noszonym przez siebie nazwiskiem. Być może był to relikt właśnie czegoś takiego.  
Dopiero teraz zauważył, że Malfoy ściska w dłoni list. Spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Poszedłbyś ze mną na pogrzeb ojca? Wczoraj dostarczono jego ciało. I wypuścili moją matkę – wzrok Draco był poważny, a głos pozornie spokojny, Harry wyczuł jednak bijące od niego zdenerwowanie.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł miękko.

***

Narcyza w pierwszej chwili chyba nie zauważyła, z kim przyszedł jej syn. Zaczęła go całować po całej twarzy, z trudem powstrzymując wzruszenie. Draco obejmował matkę mocno i tłumaczył jej coś stłumionym głosem.  
Harry rozejrzał się po niewielkim, zalesionym cmentarzu, na którym miał zostać pochowany Lucjusz. Na pogrzeb przyszło niewiele osób. Nie rozpoznawał ich twarzy ale wiedział, że od razu został zidentyfikowany. Niektórzy szeptali między sobą, wyraźnie zaskoczeni jego obecnością. Nie przejmował się tym. Przyszedł tu tylko ze względu na Malfoya.  
W końcu błękitne oczy Narcyzy spoczęły na Harrym. Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę smutnym i zamyślonym wzrokiem. Tygodnie spędzone w Azkabanie sprawiły, że jej zwykle wyniosłe spojrzenie teraz zupełnie przygasło, wyprostowane dumnie ciało przygarbiło się, a na pięknej, arystokratycznej twarzy przybyło zmarszczek.  
Podeszła bliżej i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Harry. Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś razem z Draco. To wiele dla nas znaczy.  
Chwycił delikatnie jej dłoń i złożył na niej krótki pocałunek. Nigdy nie miał okazji jej podziękować za to, co wydarzyło się w Zakazanym Lesie. Spojrzał jej w oczy, a ona kiwnęła głową. Słowa były niepotrzebne.  
Gryfon stanął obok Malfoya, wpatrując się w marmurowy grobowiec, przy którym za chwilę miała rozpocząć się ceremonia.  
Niewiele pamiętał z pogrzebu. Skupiał się tylko na tym, żeby wspierać Malfoya tak samo, jak od kilku dni robił to Ślizgon. Czuł, że ta wzajemna pomoc nie była powodowana żadnymi wyrzutami sumienia ani tym, że _tak wypadało._ Obaj tego chcieli. Kiedy o tym myślał docierało do niego, że taka więź nie łączyła go nigdy z nikim.  
W pewnym momencie poczuł na swojej dłoni lodowate palce Malfoya. Blondyn wpatrywał się pustym wzrokiem w płytę nagrobkową ojca i szeptał bezgłośnie jedno zdanie:  
\- Nie puszczaj mojej ręki, Potter.  
Harry’ego coś zakłuło w okolicach serca. Ścisnął mocno jego dłoń.  
 _Nie zamierzam, Malfoy._

***

W drodze powrotnej Draco praktycznie się nie odzywał. Harry dobrze to rozumiał i nie zamierzał się narzucać. Szli przez opustoszały park, biały od świeżego śniegu. Zaczynało zmierzchać.  
\- Źle zrobiłem, że cię ze sobą zabrałem, Potter. Jutro wszystkie gazety będą trąbić o tym, jak to Wybraniec przyszedł na pogrzeb głowy jednego z najbardziej znienawidzonych czarodziejskich rodów. Może żeby na własne oczy zobaczyć, że sprawiedliwości stało się zadość, może żeby nas ośmieszyć, a może dlatego, że bardzo się zbliżył do swojego odwiecznego wroga – odezwał się w końcu Malfoy, przybierając swój standardowy, zimny ton, choć jego oczy zdradzały zupełnie inne emocje. Harry spojrzał na niego ze zmęczeniem.  
\- Malfoy, daj spokój. Serio.  
\- To jest dopiero temat na okładkę. Nie wydaje ci się? Złoty Chłopiec i jedyny dziedzic Malfoyów. Obaj niebędący w stanie przedłużyć swoich rodów. Co za ironia.  
\- Malfoy, albo się zamkniesz, albo resztę drogi wracasz sam – Harry nie miał ochoty tego słuchać. Zauważył już wcześniej, że Ślizgon w gorszych momentach odruchowo przyjmował swoją ćwiczoną przez lata szyderczą postawę.  
\- Nie zamknę się bo jeszcze nie skończyłem, Potter – warknął i spojrzał mu w oczy. - Powiedz, nie będziesz miał mi tego za złe? Dziennikarskie ścierwa zaraz sobie wszystko dopowiedzą. Przecież chodzi o nieskalaną reputację przyszłego aurora. Aurora, który brata się ze śmierciożercą.  
Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego z irytacją.  
\- Do ciężkiej cholery, Malfoy. Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? Naprawdę mam w dupie to, co ktoś o mnie napisze. Przyjechałem tu z tobą bo mnie o to poprosiłeś.  
Obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie. Draco stał przez długą chwilę w miejscu, zaciskając palce na połach płaszcza i wpatrując się wilgotnymi oczami w plecy oddalającego się Gryfona.

***

Przed północą Harry zajrzał do salonu. Malfoy stał lekko zgarbiony przed kominkiem i wpatrywał się w płomienie nieobecnym wzrokiem. Wrócił do Nory jakiś czas po nim, burknął ciche _przepraszam_ i nalał sobie wina, które wciąż nietknięte stało na kuchennym stole.  
\- Malfoy, nie idziesz spać?  
\- Potter, możemy już spać oddzielnie. Zeszłej nocy minął tydzień i zaklęcie powinno działać bez mojej obecności – rzucił obojętnym tonem.  
Harry zamrugał. Nie mógł tego tak zostawić. I nie chciał. Nie w takim dniu jak ten.  
\- Draco.  
Podszedł do niego zdecydowanym krokiem. Wymówienie jego imienia okazało się dziwnie przyjemne. Szarobłękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego z uwagą.  
\- Tak?  
\- Ale ja chcę z tobą spać.  
Malfoy patrzył na niego przez chwilę wzrokiem, którego brunet nigdy u niego nie widział. Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy Ślizgon delikatnym ruchem zdejmował mu okulary.  
\- Ja też nie chcę spać sam, Harry.  
Nie potrafił powiedzieć, który z nich zaczął, ale po chwili całowali się tak, że brakowało im tchu. W tych pocałunkach było wszystko: smutek, gorycz, ból, zrozumienie, wdzięczność, zaskakująca czułość, rosnące pożądanie i cała reszta tego, co było między nimi, a czego nie potrafili nazwać. Harry’emu zakręciło się w głowie, a serce zaczęło walić tak mocno, że przez chwilę bał się, że straci przytomność. Położył jedną dłoń na karku Malfoya, a drugą złapał mocno materiał koszuli na jego plecach, trochę dlatego, że potrzebował oparcia, a trochę dlatego, że po prostu chciał to zrobić.  
To było tak dobre, jak nigdy by się tego nie spodziewał. _On_ był tak dobry, jak nigdy by się tego nie spodziewał.  
Na Merlina, tak bardzo go pragnął. Miał wrażenie, że pali go każdy centymetr skóry, a jego umysł zaraz eksploduje. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł czegoś takiego. Przerwał na chwilę tylko po to, żeby złapać oddech.  
\- W takim razie… nie śpijmy sami – Harry z trudem poskładał wyrazy w swojej głowie w sensowne zdanie, patrząc w oczy blondyna, które miały teraz kolor wzburzonego morza.  
\- Nigdy – wychrypiał Malfoy, obejmując go mocno w pasie i przyciągając do kolejnego pocałunku.  
Chciał chyba o coś zapytać, ale Draco pozbawił go świadomości na kilka długich godzin.

***

Kochali się całymi dniami.  
Obaj wiedzieli, że to było prawdziwe i dobre. Jak niewiele rzeczy w ich życiu. Może dlatego tak świetnie się rozumieli.  
Do Harry’ego powoli docierało, że to jest coś, czego tak boleśnie mu brakowało. Zagubiony element układanki.  
\- Wiem, jak pozbyć się Znaku – powiedział któregoś razu, wodząc palcami po ramieniu Draco. Leżeli nadzy w zmiętej pościeli i patrzyli na siebie spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Blondyn zmarszczył brwi.  
\- O czym ty mówisz?  
\- Od kilku dni koresponduję na ten temat z Hermioną. Istnieje… pewien sposób. Zaklęcie może prawidłowo wypowiedzieć jedynie wężousty. Szczęśliwie po śmierci Voldemorta nie straciłem tej umiejętności.  
Malfoy podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na Gryfona bardzo poważnie.  
\- Jakim kosztem?  
\- Prawdopodobnie żadnym – Harry pogładził go uspokajająco po policzku. Blondyn parsknął z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Chyba żartujesz. Nie będziesz podejmował takiego ryzyka.  
\- Chcę spróbować. Muszę spróbować. Nie możesz mi te…  
\- Nie ma mowy, Potter.  
\- Malfoy, musisz mi pozwolić się odwdzięczyć.  
Mierzyli się przez chwilę wzrokiem.  
\- Niech będzie – warknął Malfoy. – Ale najpierw… chodź tutaj.  
Przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował zachłannie, a Harry nie protestował.

***

\- Musisz trzymać się dwóch zasad. Nie patrz na to, co robię i pod żadnym pozorem mi nie przerywaj. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo będzie bolało. Postaram się to zrobić szybko.  
Malfoy pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie w salonie, a ich twarze oświetlał jedynie dogasający w kominku ogień. Harry wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Gotowy?  
\- Gotowy.  
Chwycił jedną ręką odsłonięty nadgarstek Ślizgona, a w drugiej uniósł różdżkę. Draco zamknął oczy i odwrócił głowę.  
\- _Hathehhh ssshaa hass aayaa ssshehhh hassaay hess_ – wysyczał Harry. Z różdżki wystrzelił zielony ogień, rozświetlając pokój upiornym blaskiem. Skóra na przedramieniu Ślizgona zaczęła dymić. Malfoy syknął z bólu, ale nie odwrócił głowy. Harry skupił się na tym, żeby narysować w powietrzu dokładny kształt Mrocznego Znaku. Im więcej słów wypowiadał, tym więcej dymu unosiło się nad przedramieniem blondyna. Swąd palonej skóry był straszny, ale Gryfonowi wydawało się, że czarne linie Znaku zaczynają powoli zanikać. Ścisnął mocniej rękę Draco, czując, jak ten napina wszystkie mięśnie. Ślizgon jęknął z bólu i zacisnął zęby.  
\- Potter, kurwa mać, ja tego nie wytrzymam – wycedził, a spod jego zaciśniętych powiek popłynęły łzy. Gryfon poczuł, że coś w nim pęka, ale bez zawahania wypowiadał kolejne słowa, wodząc różdżką nad przedramieniem Malfoya. Upływające minuty zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Zaklęcie było wyjątkowo silne; Harry czuł, jak rośnie mu ciśnienie, a w uszach zaczyna coraz głośniej szumieć. Ręka, w której trzymał różdżkę ciążyła coraz bardziej.  
\- Kurwa, Potter! – Draco się szarpnął, ale wciąż nie odwracał głowy. Harry wzmocnił uścisk na jego nadgarstku i spojrzał na niego z bólem.  
 _Jeszcze chwila. Wytrzymaj._  
Wypowiadał ostatnie słowa zaklęcia, czując, jak kręci mu się w głowie. Malfoy wyglądał tak, jakby resztką sił powstrzymywał się od krzyku. Harry oddychał ciężko i patrzył, jak ostatnie kontury Mrocznego Znaku znikają pod zielonymi jęzorami ognia i kłębami dymu. Opuścił różdżkę.  
Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to już koniec. Był bliski omdlenia, Malfoy się trząsł i obaj mieli ręce śliskie od potu. Dotknął swoich ust, które były dziwnie mokre i zobaczył, że z nosa leci mu krew. Spojrzał na przedramię Ślizgona. Widniał na nim teraz nabrzmiały, czerwony ślad jak po oparzeniu, w niczym nie przypominający już czaszki i węża.  
 _Na Merlina, udało się._  
Malfoy wciąż zaciskał powieki. Twarz miał mokrą od łez.  
\- Zobacz – Harry przysunął się do niego i odgarnął mu z czoła mokre włosy. – Już po wszystkim.  
Blondyn otworzył oczy i z przerażeniem spojrzał na zakrwawioną twarz Gryfona.  
\- Nic mi nie jest, spójrz lepiej na swoją rękę.  
Ślizgon wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w przedramię, z którego zniknęło znienawidzone piętno.  
Harry pozbył się Znaku. Naprawdę to zrobił.  
\- Malfoy, trzeba cię opatrzyć, mam na górze specjalną maść i…  
\- Gówno mnie to wszystko teraz obchodzi, Potter, są ważniejsze rzeczy – powiedział przez ściśnięte gardło, całując go mocno i szukając dłońmi jego ciała. Harry poczuł smak jego łez i własnej krwi i zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Musisz uważać na rękę!  
\- Och, Potter, zamknij się na chwilę – wyszeptał i nie dał mu już dojść do słowa.

***

Harry patrzył na zasypiającego obok Malfoya i myślał o tym, co wydarzyło się przez ostatnie tygodnie. Czuł… spokój. Prawie już zapomniał, jakie to uczucie.  
Spojrzał na lewe przedramię Ślizgona owinięte bandażem. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że mu się udało. Blondyn otworzył oczy i przysunął się bliżej.  
\- O czym myślisz? – zapytał sennym głosem i oparł mu głowę na ramieniu.  
\- O tym, że miałem rację – odpowiedział Gryfon, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- Kiedy wznosiłem toast za początek naszej przyjaźni.  
Malfoy roześmiał się i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Tak, Potter, wmawiaj sobie dalej, że to przyjaźń.  
Harry wplótł dłoń w jego włosy i spojrzał za okno, czując rozlewające się w środku ciepło.  
Płatki grudniowego śniegu tańczyły w zimowym powietrzu jak zaczarowane.

KONIEC


End file.
